


Two full hearts are better than two broken ones

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this in a short amount of time, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, please don't smite me, this is just pure tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Roman thinks dating Virgil has various perks, the biggest of all is dating him, of course! But besides that, he had many he truly adores, using his time with Virgil to observe everything he loves about him from the deepest bottom of his heart. One of his favorites was probably the rare times he'd hop over to his apartment only to find Virgil still in his pajamas, braces on, some form of face mask and his fringe tied up like a ponytail. That was when Virgil would be in his natural state, and he felt so privileged that Virgil trusted him enough to let him see like this, not even talking about how he let Roman take pictures of him like that! (Of course, Roman can't show any of them to anyone else, so it was for his eyes only, but still!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Two full hearts are better than two broken ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapa-likes-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shapa-likes-art).



> Hope you enjoy :) Feel free to smite me over any mistakes!

Roman thinks dating Virgil has various perks, the biggest of all is dating him, of course! But besides that, he had many he truly adores, using his time with Virgil to observe everything he loves about him from the deepest bottom of his heart. One of his favorites was probably the rare times he'd hop over to his apartment only to find Virgil still in his pajamas, braces on, some form of face mask and his fringe tied up like a ponytail. That was when Virgil would be in his natural state, and he felt so privileged that Virgil trusted him enough to let him see like this, not even talking about how he let Roman take pictures of him like that! (Of course, Roman can't show any of them to anyone else, so it was for his eyes only, but still!)

And Virgil had already had his designated self-care day that week, so Roman wasn't expecting to find him in that form any soon. So when he knocked on Virgil's door Saturday, he wasn't expecting to be met by Virgil, still in his pajamas, with his hair tied up, braces in and a clay mask all over his face. Instead of reacting how he wanted to, by possibly squealing over how his boyfriend looked, Roman simply grinned, grabbing one of Virgil's hand to deposit a kiss on the back of it.

“Well, well, well, dark and dreary, don't you look lovely?” He jokingly asked, smile widening at Virgil's fond eye roll and soft smile.

“Hey, princey. Why are you invading my home at 6 pm? Any special occasion I'm forgetting?” He drawled sarcastically, smile turning to a smirk as Roman let out his trademarked offended prince noises.

“I am not invading your house! I am visiting you!” He spoke rather loudly, a bit quieter than a shout. “Do you not know what visiting is, my anxious hermit?”

“Did you just call me a hermit?” He leveled Roman with an empty stare, as if surprised by what he said.

“Well, when one doesn't leave their living space for long periods of time, they become a hermit, no?” He gave Virgil a cheeky grin, who blinked a few times before looking absolutely offended.

“You insult my apartment and me and dare try to enter?” He asked, voice dripping with barely held back amusement. “How dare you?”

Roman just laughed before scooping Virgil into his arms and spinning him around as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Oh, how I missed you so, Emo! My heart was aching without your presence!”

“Put me down, dumbass, I'm too heavy for you to carry!” He laughed out, bracing himself against Roman's shoulders, who stopped instantly.

“You? Heavy?” Roman burst out laughing, letting Virgil drop to the ground as he clutched his stomach. “Oh my- You said- Oh gods!”

“Shut it, pretty boy!” Virgil complained, flicking him in the back of the head. He closed and locked the door before walking back into his apartment, turning on the living room light to reveal the bowls of candy and popcorn on his table and the piles of blankets and pillows currently laid out on the couch. Grabbing the remote, Virgil plopped himself on the couch once again, pressing play on the show he was currently watching, American Horror Story. Roman simply grinned before throwing himself on top of Virgil, who let out a strangled noise of surprise.

Burying his face in his boyfriend's sweater, Roman took a deep breath as he smelled the subtle lavender his boyfriend let out in waves, that was due to the baby shampoo he had to use since it was the only hypoallergenic shampoo he could find. Hooking his arms around his boyfriend's torso, Roman intertwined his hands under his boyfriend, smiling as Virgil instantly buried his hands in Roman's hair, scratching at his scalp with his short nails. That made Roman practically melt, turning his head sideways to look at the screen with narrowed eyes.

“What are you watching?” He muttered, almost simpering when Virgil placed a feather-light kiss to his hair.

“American Horror Story. The first season.” He answered, carefully brushing his hands through Roman's hair as he untangled any knots. Placing another light kiss, he untangled his hands, simply loosely holding Roman's head in an embrace. “You want me to start over so you can accompany it?”

“No, there's no need. I only came for cuddles; you can keep on watching your show.” He responded, burying his head in Virgil's chest once again.

“If you say so.” He went back to lightly scratching at Roman's scalp, massaging his head with tender touches, focusing more on his boyfriend than the TV. After a few minutes of his simple massage, he felt Roman relax completely, a few snores starting to escape. Grinning, he turned the TV off, turning Roman's head sideways so he wouldn't die of asphyxiation (because that would be extremely unwanted) and settled in, absorbing the warmth Roman was giving off like the natural heater he was. In a few seconds he had quickly fallen asleep, clay mask forgotten, probably meaning a mess waiting to be cleaned. But right now, with small smiles and full hearts, Virgil couldn't conjure the energy to care, anxiety in the back of his mind, his love for Roman at the front. 

And that's how the two woke up to Roman's hair full of clay (which Virgil promptly laughed at), to which Roman squawked about, running around the house like a mad man. In the end, they simply grinned at each other, one boy with hair full of clay, and the other with a patchy face mask.

Because why would they care about that when they were both too busy being in love?


End file.
